Bleeding Destiny: The Shiinai Prinsesai
by Kagayakino Hoshiko
Summary: Her people nearly extinct and her galaxy destroyed at the hands of the Konita Kator's prince, Demion Thelon, millions of years ago, the reincarnated Shiinai Princess, Hoshiko, is forced to adapt to life in 2101 CE Earth. But her struggle isn't over yet.
1. Part Zero

Part Zero  
  
Three million years ago, the fate of an entire galaxy lied in the hands of a girl barely sixteen. Shielded from the truth by a blanket of misconceptions and lies, the young princess was led to believe that her one and only destiny was to rule the galaxy that she was truly destined to destroy.  
  
When the Rose Knights, evil warriors of the race Konita, came to her galaxy, the princess did all she could to prevent its fall, even though mourning the loss of her family. She herself when up against the Rose Knight Prince, proving herself the true princess of her own race- the Shiinai.  
  
She believes that the galaxy's final demise was due to her own weakness.  
  
But the only reason that that Rose Knight Prince won against her and destroyed the Katrabianotsu galaxy was that it was destined to be destroyed in the first place.  
  
It was inevitable.  
  
You see, right as the galaxy was at its final moments, I harnessed my powers to send all that would be killed by its destruction to be reborn in a galaxy far away- on a planet its inhabitants call earth.  
  
My people, my warriors, my friends, my companions.  
  
Reincarnated over three million years after Katrabianotsu's demise, we relive the nightmare with every breath. Our pain could be greater than the bonds of our friendship and the Shiinai blood that runs through our veins.  
  
I seek relief and peace.  
  
My name is Kagayakíno Hoshiko, the princess of the Shiinai. Three million, two thousand, nine years of age, I fear nothing.  
  
Because I am nothing. 


	2. Part One

Part One  
  
A click sounded loudly with each step I took down the long corridor of the palace. Each step I took was a step closer to her. I had to get there quickly. Something was terribly wrong. My breathing was rapid, deep, nearly more of gasping. A sudden rush of panic had overwhelmed me. This time, I had been locked in my room and told to stay there. My mother was never that forceful with me, and now, as I took off in a mad dash down my corridor after power blasting the door open and fighting a few guards, I knew that something was incredibly wrong. I could smell death in the air and prayed to the Goddess Harruetshito that it wasn't my mother. Quickly, I ran down the curved palace stairs. Two guards stepped in front of the doors when they heard me coming, their scythes making a loud click as they met together to block the towering exit. "We have direct orders not to let anyone in or out of the palace!" One male guard's voice echoed throughout the main entrance room. I rounded the corner of the stairs, both of the guards gasping when they saw me. "Prinsesai!" One of them cried. "No." He stood stern like the other one and aimed his staff toward me.. Knowing that they would never hurt the Prinsesai and that they knew I was stronger than them, I stepped one foot backwards and lifted my arm up. I held my arm firmly straight, and held my hand palm outward in my usual power blast position. "Well then," I began in a breathy tone, my chest motioning upwards and falling quickly. "I guess I will have to force my way out." The two guards stepped back and kneeled in fear. I ran between them and easily pushed open the sixteen feet high doors. I fled down the palace court yard and, with the grace of one general movement, easily jumped over the extremely tall palace walls. I was now in civilian territory. Usually, I was allowed to go anywhere I pleased as I was the princess of Katrabianotsu, the Prinsesai, but ever since an evil force began to attack this galaxy, my mother had taken to confining me away from the battle. I knew her reasons. ^^^^^^ "Your uncle died before you were born. Your dad died when you were just eight. Your aunt committed suicide when you were eight and your cousin when you were ten. I don't want those Rose Knights to take anyone else, especially not you. You're all I have left!" ^^^^^^ But now, I was fifteen. There was no reason for her to lock me in my room. I could take care of myself, especially if what my father's words on his deathbed were true. My eyes turned above me to see the people of my race, the Shiinai, in a flock, flying in the opposite direction as quickly as possible. My guess was that where I was needed was where the Shiinai were coming from. I jumped up and took to flight faster than most Shiinai could soar. I began to lock onto my mother's khi. but it was so incredibly faint that I barely could. As I came over the horizon, I saw two shadows. One I easily recognized as my mother. The other, by khi, was Demion Thelon, Prince of the Rose Knights and general to the fleet that had been attacking our galaxy for so long. "Mother!" I called out, trying to distract Demion away from whatever he was doing to her. +I'm sorry, Hoshiko+ I heard my mother's voice echo in my head as, suddenly, a large, blinding power blast engulfed the area. When it died down, I watched my mother fall, lifelessly, from seemed like miles above to the ground. "Maifa!!!" I cried out. "Maifa, mother!" I flew down toward the body of my mother, but, as I did, I noticed the cloaked figure of Demion hovering around her. "Prinsesai Hoshiko." He called my name with a sinister grin upon his face. He had extremely high cheek bones and thin eyes with pools of black for pupils. "Demion!" I screamed out, now focusing on him. "What have you done?!" He laughed a deep throated laugh. "That's for you to find out, dear Prinsesai." He began. "Until we meet again." He dipped a fake bow and disappeared. "THIS SEVEN YEAR WAR ISN'T OVER YET, YOU BASTARD!" I clenched my fists so tightly that my nails were digging deep within my skin, drawing blood. I felt the substance trickle from the palms of my hands. "Come back here you coward!!" I paused and waited for a few moments. When he never returned, I flew down to my mother. I kneeled beside her body. "Mom," My voice cracked a little as tears began to swell in my eyes. I used one arm to cradle behind her, propping her up, and with the other, I smoothed back her now frizzled and bloody deep blonde fading into brunette hair. "Hoshiko." Her words were so soft that even I could barely hear them. Her eyes were half open and it seemed like she was looking far off into the distance, past what I could see. "Just. just hold on," My head began to shake a little, the tears now becoming what felt like rivers down my cheeks. "Just hold on." I looked up and around. "Somebody, help!" My voice seemed too soft. "Please, someone! Help!" It was useless. It was as if my voice was hoarse. I found it impossible to project it. My mother's hand warily came up and touched my lips. "Shh." She then pulled her hand down and dropped something small, smooth and warm into my free hand. One glance made me panic. "No, not the heirloom! Not yet! We can still save you if you just hold on!" "I'm. sorry." She coughed and a little bit of blood landed on her cheek. "No! Mom, please!" "Be brave. my little. lady. Celestial." Her midnight blue eyes slowly rolled back into her head, her eyelids sinking shut, and her head leaned back limply. I was still shaking my head, tears caught in my eyes. My breath was now starting to become more rapid. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe! "Mom??" I choked when I finally found my words. "Mom, please." I gave her a shake. "Please, Maifa, please. No, you're not. Please!" My words rambled out of my mouth hoarsely. I then turned my head up and looked around again. "Somebody help!" I cried, my voice still raspy. "PLEASE! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE, HELP!"  
  
***** A gasp escaped my lips as I shot up. Surrounded by a tangle of blankets, I took a few moments of deep, rapid breaths, staring into the black abyss, before I realized that it was just a dream. But it still seemed all too real. It was, once, long ago, but it felt as though it had just happened yesterday. Burying my face in my hands, I wept softly to myself on that dark night that marked the beginning of another slow yet sharp turn in my life. I closed the cold locker door and continued to my final hour of school. So long ago. Far over three million years had past by since my galaxy had been destroyed, my people brought to death, and our reincarnation on earth. I couldn't believed that I had cursed myself to live a life of regret- regret for not saving my mother, regret for not knowing who I was, and regret for letting my galaxy fall to the feet of Demion, or close enough. And now, three million years later, it still haunted me. For the sake of the Goddess, of whom the humans did not believe in, where did I first go wrong? I had no time to think of that. or rather I had far too much. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts away. I needed to come back to 2000 C.E. To where I lived amongst the humans with the Shiini Senshi, my warrior friends and the only few left of my race. And to where we were just now sensing a new khi. I had my suspicions, though. This girl. Her eyes were still etched in my memory. Cold. Dark. Black. Who was she? Was she the khi? She had been standing there in the middle of the busy school hallway early that morning. Humans rushed by as the way I had- trying to get to their first hour of class. And she just. stood there. She stood there, with her books held on by one arm and the opposite hand. She stood there, he extremely long hair, curly beyond belief, blowing in an invisible wind. And she stared at me with those liquid black eyes of hers. And I remembered thinking Why? Why is she staring at me? Those eyes. It was as if they held some kind of secret. Something that she wished not to tell, but. but knew that she had to. And I felt a strange, unbelievable sense of familiarity with her. It was as if I knew her from my past. but when?? I looked down at the floor as I walked to my class. The lights above me made slight shines on the white-tiled floors of Jubekani Secondary. The humans around me made no connection to who I was. They were closed minded. So closed that I counted the days, hours and seconds that tenth grade would be over. Why? A secondary school a little further away, Kagalona Juu, was offering a two year preparatory program starting in eleventh grade. Anyone could join if they thought they could take on the work load. I wasn't sure if I could but I would do anything to get away from those around me. But, unfortunately, I knew that even that school would be all too much the same. It too would have the same white-tiled floors and would be infested with a large plague of humans. I, Hoshiko, once again, would be shunned and told that I was nothing. Why did they have the right to judge me like that when they didn't even know me? Maybe I should let go of all of the cruel things that the Earthlings called me. To them, I was an alien looking in on their peaceful territory- and just because I had moved up a grade. They didn't even know that I wasn't human- I looked enough like one to pass, sorry to say. No, it wasn't that. I was upsetting the atmosphere that they called school just because I was younger than everyone else around me. I could do nothing about them knowing my age. It was all they needed. It was all the implied force they had so that they could toy with my emotions. The teasing was the least of my problems. I had gotten into so many fights I could barely count them anymore. And I had heard a rumor about the entire class of '05 ganging up on me. They believed I was naive and gullible to this, just like they believe I was to everything else around me. I had my reasons for separating myself from them. I had despised them ever since my dearest friend and closest ally had moved. Kakirei was also a Shiinai. Most likely, anyone that I even attempted to associate with was only my Shiinai warriors. After Rei, as the few Shiinai left had come to call her, had moved, I had no friends at school. Why should I? I had four warriors of the same race as I to call my friends. I didn't need anyone else. But with nothing holding me back, I moved up a grade. into this grade. It was right in the middle of the year, but I wanted to get out of Jubekani so terribly that. I turned into Mr. Seji's classroom. As I did, though, I caught a glimpse of myself in the window. My face was reflected back to me. My golden hair, only to mid back, was drearily wavy and full. My bangs split to my right and hung quietly over my eyes. I know, though, that if I were to look up, I would meet eye to eye with those sad, forest green pools of mine. I had lost hope a long time ago. I slipped into my seat and pulled out a piece of paper to write. I easily breezed through the activity. We were required to do a writing assignment everyday at the beginning of this TG class. After finishing the assignment, I sat there and thought about the girl in the hallway. There was something about her. It was as if I knew her from somewhere, or some time but I just couldn't place it. She also had an unusually high khi level, one that could only be compared to the Shiini- my race. Actually, it was strong enough to be compared to the warriors- my warriors- the strongest beings of the Shiinai and the only ones left living and remembering. Rei and Tsukiko, another one of the few Shiinai left, had advised me about a set of warriors that could either be great allies or great enemies. The words had been tossed about the small group but nothing was ever strongly mentioned. Rei was known for her constant visions of the future, but then again so was I. We all were, but Rei's visions were stronger. Unfortunately, they were sometimes a reflection of what she wanted to see more that what was really going to happen. I sometimes wondered that about my own and, because of that, I never told a soul of my visions unless absolutely necessary. I tapped my pen on my desk. Could that girl be one of the warriors that Rei and Tsuki discussed? I thought to myself. I still couldn't understand why she stared at me. Of everyone in the hallway, she chose to stare at me. Could she sense my Khi level? I always tried to level it to a low human level sense, but could she sense past that as I could?? Pulling out a sheet of paper, I began to sketch. +Hoshiko!!+ A voice called within my mind. +What now??+ I linked back to my friend and, of course, a Shiinai like myself. +I'm bored!+ Juba whined. She went to a school near by and was often bored. I rolled my eyes. +Then why did you have to link me?+ +Who else would I link to?+ I sighed. +Never mind.+ +So!+ She began to switch the subject. +Did you ever get a lead on that khi?+ +I'm not sure. yet, but. I'm on it.+ +You're hiding something, Hoshiko.+ she cheerily led on. +Please, Juba, not today..+ I pleaded. +Alrightie then!+ She replied. +Where are you now?+ I told her. +Its better than Literature!+ +Not to me. You know that Lit is my favorite class. I'd rather be there than here. This is such a boring class.+ +Then you should have linked to me!+ +Well, maybe I'm just not THAT social!+ +Well, maybe I am!+ +I still don't understand why you would hang out with those double- crossing, back-stabbing humans.+ +Well,+ She started. +At least one of us has to know how the humans act!+ +I know them well enough,+ I folded my arms. +And I don't want to know them any more that I already do.+ +Oh Hosh,+ She called me by my nickname. +I know you've been through hell, but-+ +No, Juba, no you don't!+ I spat. Silence passed over. +I'm sorry.+ I began. +I-I got carried away. I didn't mean to.+ No reply ever came back. The cold January wind blew through my hair as I walked home from Jubekani. I knew that Juba was sensitive to my anger, but I just couldn't control it. I still didn't understand why I reacted the way I did. Why in the universe had I exploded over something that small? It just wasn't like me. I put my hands in my coat pockets. Because of my elements being drawn primarily from plasma- a warm substance- I easily became cold, though I had been training myself to withstand the cold as well. I shuddered with the cool breeze as I crossed the street and began to walk down my street. I knew that I also had to get a hold of all of the Shiinai. While I was linked to Juba, I was still trying to decide whether to tell anyone about the girl with the liquid black eyes, or to leave it alone. Now I knew. Because I sensed a khi from her, it was important that I tell them. She could be a potential enemy. The tree's branches moved gracefully with the wind. They had been bare since mid-November, which wasn't a surprise. This had been a mild winter, but it was still cold. The leaves fell off of the trees early, making the beautiful collage of red, yellow, brown and orange on the ground. Though the leaves were beautiful, they were dead. Though the snow would be beautiful, it would be cold. I didn't care much for winter or summer, but I dealt with it. I soon sensed a khi. I turned quickly. "Tsukiko?" I asked in a slight yell as I saw the light-blonde girl running toward me. I stopped to let her catch up to me. "Hoshiko!" She smiled as she stopped in front of me. "I was about to call your name." "I figured as much." "So.?" Her voice lingered as her golden-yellow eyes questioned me. "So what?" I asked as I turned and began to walk home again. I loved the idea of holding in any anticipation toward her. It made her so angry. "Did you sense anything?" "Maybe I did, and, then again, maybe I didn't." "Oh, Hoshiko, c'mon!!!" "I'll tell you. tomorrow." "But I wanna' know now!" She cried out, moving her light blonde bangs out of her right eye. Her bangs on that side were always as long as her hair and completely covered that side of her face. "You sound like a little three year old!" "So?" "Oh, alright." I sighed. "Yeay!!!" A smile spread across her face. I explained the girl and how she stared at me. "See!!" She teased. "We told you so, we told you so!" I sighed and glared at her childishness. She calmed down at the sight of my frown. "You don't look to happy." she commented. "Sorry, Tsuki," I sighed. "I've just had a long day." "You know, you've really changed." Tsukiko said, worried. "Its as if you grow colder every day." "I don't mean to." I stated. "I really don't, but." I stared in the direction of Jubekani. "Listen, Hosh," She started, putting her hand on my shoulder. "We all know that you've got a lot on your shoulders, being Prinsesai, supreme leader, and all. If you ever have a problem, you can always come to us!" "I don't want to be a pain in the ass." I folded my arms an blew up the left side of my bangs. "No!" She cried. "You're never a pain!"-she turned to look to the sky-"I just think that you need a way to release your feelings. You know, someone to go to with your problems." I began to protest, but held back my comments. I was determined not to be a burden. Should I tell her about the other problem? The one where. I swore I felt Demion's khi? But no, it couldn't be. could it? Demion was dead, right? "I mean," She cut into my thoughts. "We all come to you with our problems. You need someone to go to, also.. I mean, that's why we all are here, right?" She began to walk away. I paused a minute, thinking about what she said. I then turned in the direction that she was walking-"Tsuki?" I waited for a reply as she turned. "Yeah, Hosh?" "We're. We're all friends forever.. Right?" My voice quivered, though I tried to hide it. "Always!" She smiled. "Well," I turned. "See ya' and saya." I began to walk home. "Er, uh, Hoshiko?" I turned. "Yeah?" She jogged back to me. "I think I'll walk you the rest of the way." "But your-" "My earth mom can shove it." "Tsukiko!" I hadn't ever heard Tsuki use words like that. By all means, Tsukiko was very proper, polite and respectful. She even had a love for her earth family- something that I couldn't say myself. "Well, she can!" We both continued down my street. "I've just never heard you talk like that about them!" Tsukiko laughed sweetly. "I think every teenager has their rebellious stages." I leaned in slightly. "Don't forget that we're not teenagers." "I know." She said, keeping her smile. "Its just. I'd never thought I'd say this, but sixteen years of them is almost too much for me." "Geesh, tell me about it. I'm pulling my hair out as it is." "They just don't understand." Tsukiko huffed. "Ok, now you are sounding like a teenager." I laughed. "No, seriously, Hosh." "You don't have to tell me about it, Tsukiko. You of all people know the problems I've had with my 'parents.' I just-" I paused, my voice starting to crack. "I can't love them. I can't." Tsukiko put her arm around my shoulders and gave me a slight squeeze. "I understand." I pulled away. "I'm not sure you do, Tsukiko." I then folded my arms and breathed out my mouth to see the puff of white it made in the air. "You know I'm touchy about this subject. You also know that I don't like the words 'I understand' or 'I'm sorry.' Hold your sympathy for someone who matters." I kept walking even though I knew Tsukiko had stopped. I didn't know how else to tell her that I missed Katrabianotsu, its people and, most of all, my parents without sounding weak. I couldn't love parents that weren't mine. It just wasn't feasible. "Prinsesai, you do matter." I stopped. Closing my eyes, I breathed deeply for a minute or two, then turned. "W- what?" "I said that you do matter, Prinsesai." My eyes softened. "I haven't heard that word in so long." Tsukiko's smile was now a soft, painful one. "I know." She then walked to me, shaking her head slightly. "It hurts to say it probably as much as it hurts for you to hear it." I bit my lower lip for a second or two, then shook my own head. "That's the funny part, Tsuki. It doesn't." I then turned and began to walk, hoping that Tsukiko would get the idea. "What do you mean it doesn't?" "It doesn't hurt. It makes me feel. like I'm needed." "And you didn't before? But Hoshiko, you should know you're-" "I should?" I said, cutting her off before she could finish. "Three million years later, no galaxy to mind, four Shiinai left, no others, and I should?" "But we do need you Hoshiko!" "To do what?" My voice became harsh again. "Say, 'Oh, here's a mission; bring back good news!'" I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing left!" ".Except for us." "Do you think-" I paused to situate my words. "Do you think that. this dagger of defeat could be what slices our bonds?" Tsukiko's eyes were slightly wide. "That tone. I'd recognize it in a second. You sound. identical to the time of Katrabianotsu. When you were the wise, elegant princess that we all knew and loved." I turned away from Tsukiko. "Times change. Sometimes time can be stronger than all of us. Sometime change can be stronger than all of us. But only if we let it be." I began to walk again, but slowly. "Sometimes I feel like the others just want us to go our own ways." "I know that's not what Rei wants!" "How can you be so sure, Tsuki? How can we be sure of anything anymore?" "We can't." "Exactly." "But I know we'll find a way to stick together." Tsukiko was now beside me as we turned into my driveway. "We've found a way to stick together for this long. There's bound to be a way to stick together for three million more years to come." "But that's just it, Tsukiko. I don't want to be around three million more years. I'm tired." I pulled a key out from my pocket and carefully pushed it into the key hole of the garage door. I could hear every single sound the bolts made within the contraption as it unlocked and the handle sprung horizontal. That was only one of the many curses from having hearing better than anything known to the humans. Lifting the garage door by hand, just in case any human might be looking on us, I motioned for Tsukiko to come inside. She shook her head. "I had probably better get going. I may dislike my parents, but thanks to this crazy world, they still have the power to ground me." "Tell me about it. Well, I'll see ya' then?" "Yeah." She sprang forward and gave me a hug. "Don't be a stranger, Hosh." "I try not to be, but its in my nature." I laughed lightly. "Bye." Tsukiko smiled slightly before running back up the street as fast as possible. Waving slightly, I managed to whisper, "Bye." before closing the garage door. The stinging swelled behind my eyes, but I gave it my all to make sure I didn't cry. Why should I succumb to such weak actions anyhow? Crying is caused by an emotional overload and the brain having no other outlet. Surely I was strong enough to contain my emotions. surely I could get past this day. It wasn't day anymore anyhow. Night had fallen hours ago. Now I was just curled up in blankets, pulling them up enough so that they even covered part of my face. My dreams shouldn't scare me. I thought to myself. They're just dreams, memories- things that won't matter when I wake up. But somehow, it didn't feel that way to me. I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as possible and tried to force myself to sleep, but I was so high strung that it wouldn't work. Finally sick of fighting myself, I tossed the covers to one side and rolled out of bed. I ended up in the front room, a dark room lit only by a few street lights that shined in through the curtains of the large window. I sat down in one of the two chairs on either side of the center wooden table with the lamp and curled myself up in the chair. It was, by now, pretty obvious that I wasn't going to sleep. The part of me that no one else would ever see. That's what I was, curled in that chair that night. I was that lonely, distant part of myself, the part that was still searching for its other half. I had dug such a deep hole in my heart to the point that it was nearly hallow. I had already woven that web. It was my own fault that I let so many deaths get to me. why I let rage blind me. why I lost my galaxy to that- that- creature. Demion Thelon. His name could still send shivers down my spine, whether said or thought. It was because of him that I was in the rut I was. Kind of. I blamed myself for being too weak to save my own galaxy, but if he hadn't started the war, I would have lived my life on Katrabianotsu and have been ancient history by now. I was to be the next Shiinai Kike. I was going to be a magnificent queen, following the steps of my mother and the wisdom of my father. But something went terribly wrong. And on top of that, Demion begun what had been known to me as the Kanojin j'de Nulmadata'kes. The War of Two to End All. When the war was over, there was to be only one race left standing- either mine or his. But something went wrong with even that, as well. Rose Knights were still around, and Shiinai were too. And we had been around. Rose Knights were synthetic, or most I had known anyhow. So they would remain their "age" forever. For us Shiinai, on the other had, we were reborn. Reincarnated if one wills, and into human bodies for disguise. Ever since our first reincarnation, nothing had really happened. until this lifetime. I looked down at my hands in the darkness. I looked nothing like my earth parents. I grew to look more and more like my true form as a Shiinai everyday. Something wasn't right. I was supposed to look like a human. And yet I had pointed ears, a differently shaped nose than more humans, and, just recently, I had started to develop an accent in my speech. No one could figure out what kind of accent it was. Could it be a Shiinai tongue? I had so many things to worry about. On top of that, I wasn't well accepted in this world. I found the humans to be divided amongst themselves, and one of the most unstable races I had ever seen. And me? I was only "fourteen." In truth, I was much, much older than that, but I rarely had memories from other lifetimes beyond the one in Katrabianotsu. I knew what had happened in certain lifetimes by small recollections, but not many were important. According to the Shiinai, I had gained wisdom from those lifetimes. To myself, I had gained heartbreak. And sitting in that front room that night, I came to a terrible conclusion. One that I would carry as a burden for nearly the rest of my existence, or so I thought.  
  
Everyone who comes near me meets a painful, cruel and cold end. 


End file.
